ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Buffy the Vampire Slayer filming locations
Many scenes in the movie and television series Buffy the Vampire Slayer were shot on locations in and around Los Angeles, California. Schools ]] ]] In the 1992 motion picture version of Buffy the Vampire Slayer starring Kristy Swanson, Marshall High School at 400 Tracy Street in Los Angeles provided locations for Hemery High School. After the events of that movie, Buffy Summers was expelled from Hemery and moved to Sunnydale, where she attended Sunnydale High School, whose exterior scenes were shot at Torrance High School at 2200 W. Carson Street in Torrance, California. During the fourth season of the show, Buffy and her friends Willow Rosenberg and Daniel "Oz" Osbourne attended the fictional University of California at Sunnydale. Exterior shots used in the series were filmed at the actual University of California at Los Angeles (UCLA) campus in Westwood, at California State University, Northridge, and at the CF Braun Business Park at 1000 S. Fremont Street, Alhambra. In later seasons, the Cal State Northridge exteriors were used for the new Sunnydale High School where Buffy's younger sister Dawn was a student, rebuilt after the original high school was blown up. Residences The house used for exterior shots of Buffy’s house on Revello Drive is a real house in Torrance, California, three blocks north of Torrance High School. 1313 Cota Ave. In some outside scenes you can see the number 1313 over the front porch. Example. Buffy vs Dracula. After Drac bites Buffy the next scene shows the front of the house with 1313 on it. The mansion occupied by vampires Angel, Drusilla and Spike at the end of the second season (and by Angel in the third) is the Ennis House, designed by the celebrated architect Frank Lloyd Wright. It stands on a hilltop at 2607 Glendower Avenue in Griffith Park. The exterior for the apartment building where Xander and Anya lived is located at 844 S. Plymouth Boulevard in Los Angeles, California. The 1936 Streamline Moderne building was designated a Historic-Cultural Monument in 2010. Cemeteries A makeshift cemetery was set up in the parking lot of the show’s studios in Santa Monica, and many cemetery scenes were filmed at the Angelus-Rosedale Cemetery at 1831 W. Washington Boulevard, in the West Adams District, south of Los Angeles’ Koreatown. Other locations Other Buffy locations include: * The football stadium and bleachers at West High School in Torrance ("Some Assembly Required"). * Walt Disney’s Golden Oak Ranch. * The Rose Garden at Exposition Park (“Inca Mummy Girl”). * The Santa Ana Zoo (“The Pack”, “Shadow”). * Vasquez Rocks Natural Area Park at 10700 W. Escondido Canyon Road in Agua Dulce. * Stoner Recreation Center at the intersection of Stoner Avenue and Missouri Avenue in West Los Angeles (“Shadow”, “I Was Made to Love You”, “All the Way”, “Gone”, and “Grave”). * Los Angeles County Arboretum and Botanic Garden (“Grave”). * Angel’s Gate Recreation Center at Gaffey and 37th Street in San Pedro (“Grave”). * Kenneth Hahn State Recreation Area at 4100 South La Cienega Boulevard in Los Angeles (where Tara sings "Under Your Spell" in “Once More, with Feeling”). * Woodley Avenue Park between Victory Boulevard and Burbank Boulevard in Van Nuys (“Two to Go”). * The Church of the Angels at 1100 Avenue 64 in Pasadena (“Who Are You?”). * Lockheed Martin’s Skunk Works, a facility about an hour’s drive northeast of Los Angeles at which stealth fighters were built (the Initiative in Season Four). * The Castle Green Apartments at 99 S. Raymond Avenue in Pasadena (exterior of Glory’s apartment in Season Five). * Four Aces Movie Set, near 145th Street and Avenue Q, east of Palmdale (“Spiral”, “Villains”). * Paramount IcelandParamounticeland.com at 8041 Jackson Street, Paramount: the ice rink in “What’s My Line, Part One”. * Third Street Promenade in Santa Monica (“Entropy”). * Six Flags Magic Mountain (“Seeing Red”) (it is next to the "Déjà Vu" ride, southwest corner of park). * The San Pedro docks: Sunnydale’s waterfront in “Surprise”. * Sherman Oaks Galleria (the shopping mall in “Bad Eggs”). * Robinson's Department Store at 7th and S. Grand in Los Angeles: the shopping mall in “Innocence”. * The Natural History Museum of Los Angeles County at 900 Exposition Boulevard (“Inca Mummy Girl”). * Linda Vista Hospital at 610 S. St. Louis Street, Los Angeles. * The "Factory" ("When She Was Bad" through "Passion" and "Lovers Walk") is at Willow Street & South Santa Fe Avenue, Los Angeles. * Long Beach Airport, 4100 East Donald Douglas Drive, Long Beach: Sunnydale Airport in “Bargaining, Part One” * The Sunnydale Backlot is at 1800 Stewart St., Santa Monica. * Sunnydale City Hall is at 18411 Crenshaw Blvd., Torrance. * Mr Kaltenbach's house ("All the Way") is at 4th Ave. & W. 15th St., Los Angeles. * Amy Madison's house ("Witch") was at Post Ave. & W. Carson St., Torrance. * In "The Freshman", Buffy & Eddie got lost on campus and accidentally bumped into each other in front of Macgowan Hall, U.C.L.A. * The bus stop location used in ("Inca Mummy Girl") was at Torrance H.S., the rear parking lot on Plaza del Amo (the building is next to the exit). * In "The Pack", the house where Buffy jumped on the van to protect the family inside was on Watson Ave. (across from the large stairway, left of school front). * In "Angel", Buffy was attacked by The Three at Cravens & Gramercy Ave., Torrance. * The miniature golf scenes in "Ted" were shot at the Sherman Oaks Castle Park at 4989 Sepulveda Blvd. (courses 6 & 2). * Buffy was hit by a pickup truck ("Anne") at 11th & Broadway, Los Angeles. * Buffy and Angel watched the snow ("Amends") at Angel's Gate Park (3601 Gaffey St., San Pedro). * In "The Zeppo", zombie Parker is beheaded by a mailbox on Watson Ave. (across from the Assembly Hall). * In "The Freshman", Oz, Willow and Buffy meet to the lower/right side of Powell Library (near the bulletin board). In the same episode, Buffy is seen exiting the far right door of Royce Hall. * In "I Will Remember You", Buffy and Angel kissed on the cliff at Santa Monica, at a point across from the Georgian Hotel, off Ocean Avenue near Santa Monica Boulevard. * Riley played basketball ("Out of My Mind") at Stewart Street Park. * The train in "Crush" is at the Fillmore and Western Railway, 351 Santa Clara St., Fillmore. * In "Once More, with Feeling", the "Walk through the Fire" scene is at Clyde Avenue and Fallsgrove Street, Los Angeles. * The museum robbed by the Trio ("Smashed") is the Natural History Museum, Los Angeles (southeast corner). * Buffy is invisible ("Gone") at Cravens & Marcelina Avenues, Torrance. * "Doublemeat Palace" exteriors were shot at Sepulveda & Palms Boulevards, Los Angeles. * Tara's grave ("Help") is at the Anthony Beilenson Park, Lake Balboa. * One of the locations in "Him" is at Santa Clara & Mountain View Street, Fillmore. * The Rye Canyon Loop at the intersection of Kelly Johnson Parkway, Santa Clarita, is seen several times in seasons 4-5: "Goodbye Iowa", "This Year's Girl", "New Moon Rising", "Primeval", "Into the Woods" and "Spiral". * The Griffith Park carousel in Los Angeles: visited by Riley and Dawn in “Shadow”. * Buffy finds the Dagon Sphere (“No Place Like Home”) at the parking lot at the corner of Palmetto Street and S. Santa Fe Avenue in Los Angeles. The Buffybot is destroyed (“Bargaining, Part Two”) in the same place. Buffy first meets Glory (“No Place Like Home”) in the adjacent Willow Street warehouse. * Palmetto Street between S. Santa Fe Avenue and Mateo Street in Los Angeles: street scenes with Buffy and the Hellions and with Spike and Dawn on the motorcycle in “Bargaining, Part Two”, Willow and Dawn’s monster encounter in “Wrecked”, and Dawn and Clem searching for Willow in “Two to Go”. * Northwest corner of Piute Butte (34°39'44" N, 117°51'25" W), near 151st Street East and East Avenue L, Antelope Valley: Buffy’s dream encounter with the Primitive/First Slayer in “Restless”, her vision quest in “Intervention”, and her encounter with the Shadow Men in “Get It Done”. * Sony Pictures Studio: when Buffy follows Spike in "Sleeper". * Mission San Fernando Rey de España, Mission Hills: where Buffy went to find Father Gabriel in "Pangs". * St. Timothy Catholic Church, South Beverly Glen Boulevard, Los Angeles: the dream of a wedding in "The Prom" * Bioness company grounds (34.455894,-118.580184): where Buffy and Willow encounter Faith on the UCSD campus from "This Year's Girl" * Bioness' helipad (34.455162,-118.580166): Riley's departure by helicopter at the end of "Into the Woods" *The University of Southern California's Physical Education Building swimming pool (34.021315,-118.28623): the pool scenes in "Go Fish" * The fraternity house in "Reptile Boy" was the Wattles Mansion at 1824 North Curson Avenue in Hollywood. References External links * IMDb list of locations * [https://web.archive.org/web/20060329045533/http://www.seeing-stars.com/Locations/TVlocations7.shtml Lists many Buffy locations throughout Los Angeles and elsewhere.] Filming Locations Category:Filming locations by franchise